1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Background Technology
A handle section is provided on a portable type of recording apparatus, the handle section is grasped when a user carries the recording apparatus, and moving of the recording apparatus is easy. For example, in Patent Document 1, a retractable handle section is provided with regard to a paper feeding cassette and a user carries the recording apparatus in a state of being lifted by hand by holding the handle section in a state of being drawn out from the paper feeding cassette. In addition, there is a recording apparatus which is small in size and provided with a reading section where a document is read by the recording apparatus. For example, in Patent Document 2, a recording apparatus is disclosed which is provided with an accommodating section which accommodates a hand-held scanner.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-19016 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-311838 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.